


Love Makes Us Stronger

by ferilambert



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Crossover, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seelie Court, Vampires, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, greater deamons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferilambert/pseuds/ferilambert
Summary: " There'll always be a war , a problem , a mission to solve but if you don't make time for things you care about , you'll forget why you're even fighting at all "The biggest war in the shadow world is happening .Will they servive or not?Hell Will break loose .





	Love Makes Us Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Shadowfam :)  
> Its my first Shadowhunters story so be kind to me please .  
> It's a war , love , fight , Hope and etc fiction and it'll have a supernatural crossover in a couple of chapters .  
> I'm still working on the first chapter so be patient please .  
> Let me know if your interested in this story in the comments.

" There'll always be a war , a mission , a problem to solve but if you don't make time for things you care about , you'll forget why you're even fighting at all "

 

We all know that sentence is true but do we follow it ? Do we listen to it ?  
Sometimes No .  
Sometimes our mission or responsibility gets the best of us especially when darkness is rising and the storm I'd coming .

**************

" The Cage is Broken "

" The Last seal is open " 

" Edom door has no guardian"

" Lucifer Is free " 

 

*************

 

The End Of Intro


End file.
